


In Keeping of Silent Service

by OmegaZeta5



Category: Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: ALttP Zelda, Angst, F/M, Post-BOTW Link, Post-BOTW Zelda(mentioned), Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaZeta5/pseuds/OmegaZeta5
Summary: "After everything. After knowing. I still couldn't stay away."Set during Only Natural.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	In Keeping of Silent Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ad_caeruleam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_caeruleam/gifts).



> Oh boy lol   
> Technically set during Only Natural, around the midpoint of chapter 2 and beyond. But the canonicity(that the word?) is a little dubious. This all either happened or it didn't, I'll leave it up in the air haha 
> 
> Happy birthday Cel! I'd have written a hundred giftfics if I had the brainpower for it.

She wants to ask him. He can feel it in his bones. 

Zelda’s talking with one of her friends and Link’s just sitting with them on the couch in the lounge with the fireplace that never goes out. Sitting’s the thing to do in times like this; he’s all words and smirks with her but anyone else and he’s cool to the touch. The fireplace really never goes out. On and on with the crackling and the lounge is always just cold enough to warrant the flames at all. How is that? How it is doesn’t matter, he thinks. You just don’t want to answer her. 

“Link, tell her how silly she’s being.” Zelda hugs Kirby in her lap and waves his hands in the air as he sleeps.

“I really-don’t need a second opinion,” the blue-haired girl says, wincing. What was this one’s name again? Lucina, right. What were they talking about?

“You’re being silly.” 

Lucina laughs, stilted and off. “Perhaps I really am just being paranoid.”

Zelda leans in and caresses her friend’s shoulder. “I’ve seen Robin, I’ve spent time with him. He only has eyes for you, I guarantee it.” 

“He spends so much time with Byleth, though. All those...strategy meetings.” 

Zelda pouts but her eyes sparkle. “I suppose we’ll just have to warn him then, won’t we? Link, tell her about the time with the tomes.” 

“That couldn’t have been you two,” Lucina says, “No way.” 

“Yes way.” 

The conversation careens off the tracks and Link never had a chance to get on and he’s glad for it. He can retreat to musings of the lounge that never stales and the velvet that never stains and the flames that never snuff. Here in his own silence, a comfortable white noise to distract himself in. Distract from those pretty blue eyes asking him a pretty little question. 

_ May I watch tonight? _

“I’m afraid I must be off,” Lucina says and hoists herself off the couch with Kirby in her own arms, “this one’s missed his stage call.” 

Zelda collapses playfully into the couch, hand draped over her face, “My friend you  _ wound _ me. Is my company truly so vile?” 

Lucina smiles and rolls her eyes. “Don’t ask questions you already know the answers to.” Her eyes meet Link’s for a moment. “Farewell.” She leaves. 

She knows, doesn’t she? Friends with the princess who talks so much and so openly, she has to. This desire he’s enabled. Link could see it now, clear as day, Zelda huddled with the women all colors of the rainbow in a plush room with the lights low, glittering gaze and coy smile and hushed whispers and excited coos. You go, girl. Ask him again.

They sit with the freshly emptied space between them in the bronze light that makes her almost porcelain, immaculately dressed figure with the hair effortless down and past the glinting shoulder pauldrons. Red ruby above blue eyes.

“So,” she starts without looking at him, “I was...thinking-” 

“I know,” he says and she clamps up. Doing that thing with her hands, fiddling and twisting and she dips her chin low to hide the flush of her cheeks. Face turned slightly away, just so. 

To act so innocent for a question like this. What is he supposed to do with that? 

“Nothing,” she says a little too fast, “You don’t- we don’t have to.” 

He ruminates in the silence, tastes the word on his tongue before saying it aloud. “Why?” The question seems to catch her off-guard. “Why do you like it?” 

Her laugh’s drowned by the crackles and pops. “How can’t I?” Her eyes flit once to his. “You’re both so perfect.” 

He blinks. “Both?” 

She nods at his tone, looking at him now. “It’s beautiful. The way you service...the way she receives.” 

“It’s sex.” 

Her color matches the ruby. “It’s nice. It’s real. And I think I learn from it.” 

His expression doesn’t change. “You do?” 

She nods again and some of the shyness leaves to make room for the inquisition, the finger tapping on her chin with the wistful smile that reaches her eyes. “Every touch, taste,” she says, “kiss. I’m learning so much.” 

Link rubs the back of his head. “I don’t think either of us would think we’re very good teachers.” 

She chirps her laugh, fingers coiled in front of her grin as she draws her knee up on the couch to better face him. “Of course you’re both modest. It makes complete sense. But she’s incredible. You’re incredible.” 

His gaze lingers on her. She clears her throat and her smile turns sheepish with her eyes cast down. “Stop,” she whines, brushes her hair behind her ear, “I’m embarrassed enough as it is.” 

He could always say no.

* * *

Link gasps into the grain of night with Zelda’s voice singing in his head. The ache in his groin, the sweat damp through his shirt. He sits up and watches the wall across the bedroom with blinking eyes. 

_ G-Goddesses- _

Still passing between them, through him and over her, his memories that tinge her voice in ecstasy. He’s painfully hard. 

Link moves to the edge of the bed as her strangled cries prick and tingle at his brain and turn the thoughts hazy when they should be clear. He forces himself to think. Green eyes, golden hair, lavender scent, the fullness of her hips. Everything that made her  _ her _ those nights in Hateno where he helped her forget about the Castle and the Beasts and the broken things, bring her flush against him so they almost moved as one complete whole, ravishing her with everything she needed and everything she deserved and more, more than she could ever ever-

There’s a very real moan behind the wall. It’s strained, meek and Link can almost see Zelda spasming with her hand clamped over her mouth and the pleasant tears in her eyes. Shifting and writhing in the sheets in her flannel pajamas with her toes curling against the bed. 

He doesn’t see where his hand’s gone at first. He tenses up and brings it out from his pants. 

_ No, no, _ he hears and how, how can a voice that’s not there sound so breathless?  _ Finish, please- _

“This isn’t for  _ me _ ,” he says, “I’m not the one- learning,” and he fades because she’s around him now, in him. This cool breeze seeping through his muscles and touching and caressing and doting. 

_ Come on,  _ soft as a kiss,  _ you deserve to. _

It’s like his hand never left. He grimaces, helpless to himself. 

_ There, _ in his head and he groans through the strokes,  _ there you go… _

He’s over by the wall when they’re done and he doesn’t remember stumbling over to it. Breathing and sweating on the floor with his hand splayed out against the surface and he knows she’s there on the other side breathing and sweating right alongside him. 

_ Thank you. It...it was lovely.  _

Green eyes, golden hair. Link runs the words over and over in his head until they almost don’t mean anything. It doesn't mean anything, whatever this night was, whatever any of the other nights were. It doesn't. 

Less than a month passes before he services and she receives in that very same bed she watched him dream in. 

* * *

He can’t touch her when they’re out there on the field anymore. The crowd roars in his ears and the sun drowns out the sky as he bobs and weaves and pulls but never pushes. She smiles and waves when the Knight has him preoccupied, practiced and perfect as ever and he’ll dodge and swing and think Goddess above, there’s a shape beneath that cape, and skin and tone and gold and sweetness. Sometimes he’ll get close, find a way in and the Sword will just miss every single time. Her smile would drop and they’d both know he had her as she takes the win and stares as he limps off, bones sore and aching off the field. What a terrific, terrible form. 

* * *

She yelps when he comes staggering through the lounge one day and brushes up beside her on the space where the carpet gives way to hard tiles for the pool table right in front of them. He’s scorched up and scraped and panting and she’s spotless. 

“That was a good match.” Link's almost leaning on her and she tries to stifle her gasp with another one of those practiced laughs. 

“Look at you,” Zelda says, pressing gentle fingers on his chest. All the gold and bling off her so she’s just an elegant girl in a simple dress. “You’re- absurd.” 

Her voice is strange. He can’t blame her. He’s been avoiding her for weeks in the mansion. She’s so damn slender.

“What is all this,” he says, dragging his gaze across the papers strewn about on the table. Sketches and doodles.

The smile’s hesitant, flickering once before dying. “One of the other ‘you’s. I admire his handiwork, if I’m being completely honest.” 

“Where’s he?”

“Ran off with all the others and left me to clean up the mess. Quite rude of him, don't you think?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, that sounds like me.” Link leans and feels the fluttering thump in her chest. Her other hand clings to his shoulder and there’s almost no force in either of them; just a bit more on his end and they’d both go toppling over. 

“Link,” Zelda says, hushed. 

“Yeah?” 

“I think you ought to go.” 

“Why?” 

Her eyes dart behind them once. “Because you don't want this.” 

She’s afraid of being seen. She really is. “I don’t want this.” 

Zelda nods slowly. “You’re being silly. They- they wouldn’t see it like that.” 

Never mind that the lounge is empty. Link dips further into her, cheek across her shoulder. “You don’t even see it like that.” 

Her hands are on his head now, fingers curling uneasily and she pulls so half-heartedly it almost makes him laugh.

“Link,” she whispers, “I'm trying.” 

The words bring a red clarity. “Push me off, then." 

She's silent. Link scoffs and sits Zelda on the table in one rough motion that leaves her breathing shaky. 

“Tell me,” he says. “Tell me I don't want this." 

"As if I could say anything else." 

"Hylia's sake, look at me." 

Her hands almost touch his face. "I am," she manages, "I look at you every day." 

His gaze smolders. “You just can’t help yourself.” 

She swallows. "I can't. I truly can't." 

Link huffs. "I still hear you, you know?" 

"Link," Zelda warns but her eyes shimmer. 

"I hear how good it felt." 

Her cool fingers settle on his face and he sighs his eyes shut. "You do?" she says. 

Silence. He knows what she's going to say before she even says it. 

"I hear you too." The gravity in her tone. 

Link opens his eyes. "Every night." 

"Every night," she says and tries to mask her tremble. "You're so close. You're a door away and I could just-" 

Zelda clamps her mouth shut and Link scowls. He presses himself into her between her legs and she tightens her grip through his curls. 

"Go on," Link says, "finish." 

Zelda shakes her head, her gaze pleading and her glossy hair sliding past her shoulder. He presses harder until his nose meets hers and her eyes turn shot. 

"Say it." 

"Touch me," she says, wilting into him, "Goddess above, just touch me already." 

He clenches and hitches her dress up bit by bit and he’s greedy on the flesh beneath, massaging and gripping and remembering. She stifles her shiver as she searches his features, thumbs over his lids and tracing the line of his nose. 

“Lovely.” Whispery, airy tone. Her fingers ghost his lips and he kisses into her palm, the small of her wrist up her arm into the crook of her elbow until she cradles him into her chest. He breathes her in there, vanilla and lilac and fresh as she was that night, fresh as she always is. Her shoulders draw up like the excitement squeezes her and the hum in her throat draws him to her lips. 

Sweet, soft smacks. He’s persistent and quick and soon enough she moans into the kisses and his ears pluck them from the air like gifts. He leaves her tongue and she follows him up, keening when he licks up the bridge of her nose to plant hard lips on her forehead before taking her by the chin to kiss her cheek, once, twice over to where her jaw meets her ear. She grips and keeps him there until the skin’s wet and hot and he shrugs her off to bury deeper into the crook of her neck. She gasps up into the air with her arms over his shoulders and her nails digging into his tunic as her feet kick uselessly around him. 

“More?” Muffled against her. 

“More,” she gasps with her eyes squeezed shut, “more, give me-” 

Link kneels and fumbles beneath Zelda’s dress. She pants as she gives herself over and he drags the strip of pink past her feet until it snaps away. He burns his gaze into hers and takes a supple thigh in his hands and fights to leave just the few smatterings of lips and tongue he can before trailing between them both, tasting as he goes before finally darting his head in. 

She lurches forward and the sharp cry almost escapes her tightly pressed fingers. Her legs tense up around his head and her free hand digs into his scalp and he feasts away all the same. Broad, firm licks into the salt of her core as his fingers burrow between her and the table to cup her cheeks and she nearly bucks off the wood. She shudders as the light leaves her eyes and her hand falls on top of its other, weakly matting his hair as he takes her higher. 

“Y-yeah-” she murmurs through her own wetness, “ _ yeah- _ ”

Link pulls away and she whines meekly as he wipes at his mouth. Her hair’s frayed and over her face and her breaths lift at the strands as she reaches for him, for his pants. That cool breeze over him once more, sinking into the cracks and he knows she’s there with him, in here. She’s there with him so easily it’s like she never left and the want, the need, the high passes from her to him to her to him over and over and over again. 

It’s a rush-job. Zelda laid flat on the table with the sketches and doodles crumpled and piled and her platinum tresses snaking through it all, him precariously above. He holds her gaze and it doesn’t take long for him to find her again even with the dress bunched up around his waist. His tip glances her entrance just once and she whimpers like she’s dying. He stays there, breathing over her without moving a muscle. 

“I couldn't do it.” 

She’s still acclimating. This place she never thought she’d get to be in again. “You couldn't...?” 

Link grits his teeth. "After everything. After knowing. I still couldn't stay away.” 

Zelda's lashes flutter and she strokes his face. She leans up as best she can, forehead pressed against his as she nuzzles into him. 

"You tried," she says softly. "You tried your best." She kisses his cheek. 

He forces her down with his thrust and they groan in unison. Those complimenting tones so familiar now as she cranes her neck back and takes all of him, warm and tight and squeezing and he shudders. Goddesses, it’s perfect. Why, why did you make it so perfect? 

He thrusts again and her throat seizes and she won’t let go of his hand clenched in hers as he sets the rhythm. This adoration he’s only seen on her once before between the spots in his eyes as he bears down on her with his ruts. She grips him by the collar of his tunic to her chest and hugs his sides with her legs as best she can, close and snug just as before and they fit together like pieces of a throbbing puzzle as they go and go and go until time stops mattering. 

He lets his tongue dance with hers and sees cobalt stars and the heat twists in his core. Or is it hers? Both. Her arms slap around him and she chokes out a strained squeak. 

_ Hold me. Keep me.  _

His grunt breaks and he drives deepest into her and the table screams beneath them, shifting and straining wood scratching the tiled floor. He only pulls to drive back into that new point one last time as the world pours over. They breathe in tandem, pants slowing to a crawl and he melts into her. They’re like that for a time. She sucks softly at his neck and her breath chills the love marks she leaves as she clings to his weight. 

He starts to push off and she clings tighter. 

"You can't let me stay." 

"Why not," Zelda whispers. 

He won't look at her. 

"...I know." Her face presses into his shoulder like it can hide the way her voice breaks. "I know you shouldn't." 

The fog's lifting and there's a painful clearness to everything and he knows he doesn't want to leave because to leave means to make this a memory. To know that it really happened. 

"Link," she says and it's almost a sob. 

"Don't worry about it." His mouth's dry. "I...I didn't mean any of it. It's not you." 

She looks away. "It never is." Her tone bitter.

The seconds stretch on and he doesn't move. His eyes start drifting. 

"I like this one." 

Zelda shifts in her spot, cheek warm against his as she finds the sketch he's pointed out. She breathes. 

“I think...I think it’s of her. Of ‘his’ her. The small one. I think he misses her.” 

“He should.” 


End file.
